It is known in the prior art to stack drawers, to increase storage space, and to make use of space otherwise unsuitable for storage. However, when the drawers are stacked in vertical fashion and supported from below, the combined weight of the upper drawers and the contents thereof may be sufficient to crush the lowermost drawers and their contents.
A plurality of drawers, each disposed in a cabinet to protect the contents thereof, may be disposed in vertically stacked relationship and connected together to be suspended beneath a shelf, counter, ledge, bed, or the like. However, if the drawer enclosures are not sufficiently reinforced, the weight of the lower ones will cause the upper ones to separate each from the other and from their superjacent supporting member, such as the aforementioned shelf, counter, or the like. The load problem may be less catastrophic but still severe, causing warping of the drawer cabinets and obstruction of free translation of the drawers.